Stalked by the Popo
by Idontknow007
Summary: "911, what's your emergency?" "There is a giant robocop fight happening outside !" "Excuse me?" "You know the police? The blue coats? The Fuzz? The Popo! But only ten times bigger and metal!" "Ma'm, are you alright?" "No! There are giant robots having a grudge match! Uh-oh! Gotta go one of them fell on my house."


**IDK007: IT'S SUMMER TIME!**

**Jazz: WOOOOOO!**

**IDK007: Yeah! It's time for fun in the sun!**

**Jazz: The beach!**

**IDK007: The ocean!**

**Jazz: The highgrade!**

**IDK007: The ice tea!**

**Jazz: Waterslides!**

**IDK007: Pools!**

**Jazz: *chuckles* Can ya do the disclaimer now?**

**IDK007: *le sigh* Alright. *clears throat* I don't own transformers nor music. I only own my OCs. Please read and review.**

**Meet Barricade**

* * *

"So you guys are leaving me here, alone may I add, while you guys go on an adventure without ME?"

All four of them looked between each other and looked back at me sheepishly and smiled nervously. I glared at them in annoyance and shook my head.

"And what am I supposed to do for 4 freaking months?!"

"Man the fort," Angel answered while smiling cheekily.

I sighed.

"Just think of it this way, you got the entire house to yourself," Monica stated.

"Not as fun if I have no one to hang with," I grumbled.

"We gotta go. Can ya handle it?" Mars asked.

"Yea, but I expect a present from each of ya when you comeback!" I said while giving her a bro hug. They all laughed and we said our good byes. I watched them drive off and I went back into the house and locked the door. _Might as well do the laundry.._ I walked to the laundry room and looked at the five bags of dirty clothes. I groaned in frustration. _Of course they leave me to laundry duty! Lazy freakin' butts!_ I grabbed my bag of clothes first and got to work.

After two hours of moving clothes from washer to dryer to fold to table, I was down to the half way point when I noticed I was running low on detergent. I sighed. _Might as well go to the store and while I am at it, I can buy some dinner._ I took all the folded clothes and moved them to their rooms and placed them on their beds. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of rain boots and my gray rain coat. I looked at myself in the mirror and I wore a navy blue pocket polo shirt with red shorts and my dark brown hair was in a messy bun. I looked straight at my bright green eyes for a minute then made a funny face. I laughed and shook my head. _Four months to myself? Might as well sign myself up for spot in an asylum. _I walked to the exit and grabbed my purse then left for the store. We lived few blocks away from the market area so it was cheaper to walk even with the gloomy weather. I started singing "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson to pass the time.

"_Don't you worry there my honey_

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny_

_Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean_

_Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Well you might be a bit confused_

_And you might be a little bit bruised_

_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_

_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_."

I passed through the busy streets and was about to walk into the store until I noticed a cop car sitting idly in front.

"That's new.."

Usually the cops are just driving around, they never park in front of stores unless assigned to, but not many are next to your neighborhood pharmacy. I shrugged and walked into the store. I walked aimlessly in the aisles and just stared at all the products until I walked into someone.

"Ow. Sorry pal, wasn't looking," I apologized while looking at who I walked into. The first thing my eyes met were glaring red eyes. _What the hell, dude? _I then noticed the guy was wearing a police uniform. _So you're the cop..._ He grunted and walked off before I could say anything.

"Jeez, what a sourpuss," I mumbled under my breathe after he turned to the next aisle. I found the detergent and grabbed myself some soup packs. I went to checkout and paid the cashier. I noticed my 'oh-so-friendly-neighborhood' cop was watching me from across the aisle. I looked at him and we had a staring contest for five minutes then I stuck my tongue out at him. He was surprised and blinked in confusion. I smiled and walked out of the store like nothing happened. I was about to cross the street to get to the block when a sports car came out of nowhere and almost ran me over. _Seriously?! I could've become pancaked!_

"Hey! Watch it, buddy! People are walkin' here!"

I shook my head and continued walking. I started humming a little tune and finally arrived home before the rain started coming down. I went to the kitchen and dropped off the soup and grabbed the detergent. I moved to the laundry room when I notice a vehicle outside my house. I walked to the window and saw the cop car again from the pharmacy. _What are you, now? My stalker?_ I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I went to work with the laundry. I finally finished around six o'clock. I wiped my forehead of sweat. _Finally done._ I walked to the window and my cop stalker was still out there. I was definitely confused._ What the heck? Doesn't the guy have anything better to do?_ I shook my head and went upstairs to take a shower.

After an hour of cleaning myself and putting on my pajamas, I went downstairs to make dinner. I put the water in the pot then placed it on the stove to boil. I walked to the window and still couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was STILL there. I glared at the car. _GO AWAY!_ I closed the blinds and walked back to the kitchen to continue making my soup. I made my soup and spent the rest of the day watching _Psych_ episodes on Netflix. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. I sighed and turned off the TV and was about to go back to my room to go to bed, but I went to the window. I parted it a little and I felt my eye twitch. _Now I'm definitely starting to hate this guy_. HE WAS STILL FREAKIN' THERE! I sighed and shook my head and went to the door and locked it and headed to my room and went straight to bed. _Hopefully, he'll be gone by morning._ I thought while falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

***Barricade's PoV***

_Finally, she's out._ I saw her glare at me when she peeked out the blinds. _Annoying femme.._ I drove off from her house and made my way back to my hiding place. _Why the frag did I stay all day with this femme, anyway?! She has nothing to do with anything I am doing, and more importantly, why did my Guardian protocols go off?_ I finally arrived at the abandon warehouse and transformed. I thought over what happen today. I was being chased by a stupid Autobot and lost him by parking in front of the pharmacy. Then I saw a femme cross the street and watched her look at me then enter the building. I activated my holo-form and followed after her. I lost her while I was looking for her when she bumped into me. I was expecting dark colored eyes to look at me in anger when she was apologizing, but I was definitely not expecting bright green. She looked clueless and seemed to be the one to get in trouble easily. If I didn't walk away quick enough, she would have spoken more than her apology to me. I sighed in annoyance. _She is a strange one..._ I chuckled when I remembered her sticking her organic glossa at me. _Tongue. That's what the humans call it._ I then went to return to my alt mode when I saw her crossing the street and almost being run over by that stupid Autobot. My entire body shook in anger at the very thought of him hitting her. _If he even dared put one scratch on her, I would've...!... What has gotten into me?!_ I shook my head and laid in my make shift berth. Then I ended up following her home and stayed with her until she went into recharge. I sighed in frustration. _Hopefully, I won't have to see her in the morning._ I thought then went straight into recharge.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking so long on posting stories. I am just being lazy and unco-operating until my friend threaten me with her boney ass... She's not very nice, but she helped me finally post this. Will update soon.**


End file.
